The Gift
by Bert
Summary: Xander saves the day once too often. B/X eventually
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Gift (1/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: Not nice  
  
  
  
The Past….  
  
Exiting the bar Xander walked over to where he parked his car, crossing near the park he was unsurprised to hear signs of a struggle. Creeping forwards he stood there in the shadows watching as Faith fighting a pack of demons that had accosted her. As he was admiring her skill one thing became clear, she was losing this fight. Despite managing to dispose of the demons at an impressive rate there were always more waiting to join the fray against her.  
  
Without hesitation or concern that this fight was out of his league Xander leapt into the battle, knocking away the demon that was attempting to sneak up behind her. Faith glanced across at him and nodded her thanks before turning back to the battle, killing the demon that tried to take advantage of the momentarily distraction.  
  
Xander used every skill he had gained through fighting for survival on the hellmouth during the last four years just to stay standing. Breathing heavily he moved in concert with Faith as they fought back any demon foolish enough to approach. Looking around quickly during a brief respite he saw more demons arriving from the darkness, he knew that behind them more waited out there in the shadows. "We need to get out of here" he shouted over at her. Faith nodded in reply not even bothering to try to be heard over the din of the battle.  
  
Faith staked the demon she was fighting and gave him a brief smile before turning to the next opponent, not even pausing to watch the demon implode. "Any ideas?" she asked as the demon withdrew to rejoin its companions.  
  
They watched wearily as the demons started to change tactics, instead of just leaping into the fray they were now hanging back, circling the two friends looking for an opening with in which to attack. Xander backed up slowly against Faith taking support from one another as they tried to survive, "this is different" he muttered darkly as the demons continued to circle them.  
  
Faith breathed in deeply, making the most of the respite, "You should go" she said, "this isn't your fight"  
  
Xander tensed when he heard her words, "Like hell I will" he growled, "despite what everyone thinks of me, I am not going to abandon you to die alone"  
  
Faith smiled sadly, "then we die together… ready?" she asked tightening the grip on her weapon.  
  
Xander grinned in return, his eyes wild, "On three" he whispered and silently mouthed the countdown. Reaching three he screamed and started running forward towards the demons, Faith not a heartbeat behind him, lending her own voice to the battle cry. Seeing the two humans charging towards them the demons paused and stepped aside, assuming that they would stop and resume the fight. They were wrong. Without looking back Xander and Faith ran off into the night towards his parked car.  
  
Leaping into the driver seat Xander fumbled for a moment as he grabbed the keys. "Come on, Come on" he beat upon the wheel desperately as the engine sputtered.  
  
"Xander! They're coming" Faith said desperately as she watched the demons approaching, "hurry up" she pleaded flicking her gaze between him and the oncoming foes.  
  
"Yes" exclaimed Xander as the engine caught. They roared off into the Sunnydale night with a screech of tires and a smell of burning rubber as Xander floored the accelerator.  
  
Leaning back in the seat Faith relaxed and lay back, feeling the wind run through her hair. After a couple of blocks Xander pulled into a side street and killed the engine. Turning in his seat he faced Faith staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you back?" he asked darkly.  
  
Faith smiled, "Nice to see you as well Xand" her smile faded when she saw the look on his face, "what?"  
  
Xander breathed in deeply and held it for a second before letting the air out with a sigh, "Why are you back?" he asked again.  
  
Faith just sat there looking at him.  
  
"Well what is the scheme this time Faith?" he spat, "who've you come to screw this time, huh?"  
  
"I.. I.."  
  
"You what?" he shouted letting go of his anger, "so far you've tried kill me, almost got Buffy terminated, nearly ruined her relationship with Riley and ultimately betrayed both us and what you are. So what is it this time? You know what, I couldn't give a damn, hurt anyone and I'll dispose of you myself"  
  
"Think you're up to it?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime" he smiled and leapt out of the car, taking off his jacket he turned back and held his hand out to Faith, "ready?"  
  
Faith narrowed her eyes, unsure whether he was joking or not, "I promise not to hurt you too much this time" she said grabbing his arm and flipping him over.  
  
"Nice" Xander said picking himself up, finding that Faith had left the car whilst he was down, "still fighting dirty I see"  
  
Faith grinned, "I believe in winning" with that she made an exploratory swing at his head, Xander easily avoided it. She quickly followed though with her other fist, catching the movement Xander tried to move away but was too slow as it just connected with his jaw.  
  
"Yow" he complained grabbing hold of both her arms, falling backwards he pulled her down with him and used the momentum and his legs to flip her away.  
  
Faith went flying through the air and landed with a thumb on the hard surface, the air in her lungs exploding out with a gasp, "Nice move" she panted getting up, "where'd you learn that?" she asked as she caught her breath.  
  
Xander smiled and circled her warily, "you learn a few tricks"  
  
"Like this?" she crouched and swung out a leg knocking him over.  
  
Grabbing the offend leg Xander twisted it forcing her to roll over, "something like that"  
  
Faith pulled out his grasp and kicked him in the head forcing him to stagger back as his vision blurred, "Sorry" she smiled, "I was aiming for your shoulder"  
  
"No worries" he replied dabbing as the blood tricking from his nose, "I'll just have to do this" and leapt at her.  
  
Not expecting him to charge her like that she was unprepared and they landed on the ground in a tangled heap. Xander was no match for Faith as she used her slayer strength and agility to the fullest and soon triumphed over him. Sitting on top of him Faith loomed over and held him down.  
  
"What?" he asked breathing heavily as he stared up at her.  
  
Faith didn't immediately answer, just leaned down and kissed him, "Why'd you save me?" she asked pulling back.  
  
"I couldn't let you die"  
  
"Why not? You said it yourself, I've tried to kill you all, so why didn't just leave?"  
  
Xander looked uncomfortable, "I just couldn't, ok" he tried to get up.  
  
Faith held him down, "not good enough, you could have left me to die, but didn't, why not?"  
  
Xander closed his eyes, "you deserved a chance? Ok?", he opened his eyes to find Faith smiling down at him.  
  
"That's why I came back" she got off him, "I want to take that chance, I know I've messed up and don't expect you guys to exactly welcome me back with open arms, but I want to help." She held down her arm to help him up.  
  
Xander grabbed it and pulled himself upright, "It won't be easy" he said looking into her eyes, "you'll have to earn our trust, they won't just give it freely"  
  
"I know" Faith looked around, "My flat's not too far from here, you want to come on over?"  
  
Xander grinned, "Not that I am not tempted, but I don't think that'd be such a good idea, do you?" he asked getting into the car.  
  
"I guess not," she shrugged and started to walk away.  
  
"Oh and Faith.." he called as he started the engine.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked turning around.  
  
Xander gave her a thumbs up, "Welcome back" he said happily before driving off.  
  
Faith smiled and walked off into the night.  
  
  
  
Xander turned the key in the lock and slipped into his basement, "Well that was an interesting evening" he said to himself dropping his jacket over the back of a chair.  
  
"More than you could know"  
  
Hearing the voice coming from his room Xander whipped around and crouched down into a defensive position. "Who's there?" he demanded peering into the dark room. Getting no response he crept quietly to the wall and flipped on the light switch. The ceiling lights flicked briefly before steadying, flooding the room with the harsh glow form the fluorescent bulb. His room was mostly as he remembered it except for the short man currently lounging on his couch.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And how did you get in here?" he demanded.  
  
"Whistler's me name, and we need to talk"  
  
Seeing no outwardly offensive weapons he calmed down slightly, "Whistler? Why does that name sound familiar?" he quieted for a moment as he collect his thoughts and tried to remember where he had heard it before, "that's it" he exclaimed clicking his fingers, "you're that good demon that helped Buffy and Angel, right?" he asked.  
  
Whistler shrugged, "you could say that", he leant back and watched as Xander moved around the basement, "How about a drink?" he asked as he saw Xander head upstairs towards the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee?" Xander hollered back.  
  
"That'd be fine"  
  
Xander snapped his head around and found Whistler standing right behind him, "Jeez man, don't do that" he said clutching dramatically at his chest. Switching on the kettle Xander grabbed a stool, "so what do you want?" he asked suspiciously gesturing for him to grab a seat.  
  
Whistler smiled when he saw Xander's tense state, "Relax kid, I'm only here to deliver a message and them I'll be on my way"  
  
"A message?" Xander nodded to himself, "I can do that, I'll just call Buffy" he stood up to grab the phone.  
  
"There's no need" he interrupted, "I'm not here to see Buffy"  
  
"You're not?" asked Xander surprised, "well Angel's in LA, though I'm pretty sure that Giles has his number if you want it"  
  
"nor Angel. Just you."  
  
"Me?" Xander said in a small voice, "why me?"  
  
Whistler sighed and nonchalantly leant back on the stool, "it's time to balance the books, a time of reckoning, a time to collect what is owed."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You!" Xander's blood ran cold as Whistler pointed a finger at him, "You kid are the biggest screw up in the history of the hellmouth", he started to get angry, "do you know how many rewrites and amendments there has to have been and all because of you?"  
  
Xander let loose a nervous chuckle, "I haven't the faintest idea what you a talking about"  
  
"You!" snapped Whistler, "and your so called help."  
  
"What can I say, it's all part of the job being a good guy"  
  
Whistler exploded, "that's just it, you're not"  
  
"I'm not? Does that mean…"  
  
Whistler let out a bark of laughter, "don't make me laugh kid, we tried seconding you to them but you were too interested in sniffing around Buffy and left your pack alone to do the killing. You couldn't even get that part right."  
  
Xander paled and gripped hold of the table to keep himself steady, Whistlers words and accusations were hitting him straight to the core of his being and who he was, as least who he thought he was, "what are you saying?" he asked quietly.  
  
"What I'm saying is that you are a screw up who can't even die when he's supposed to, always pulling out another miraculous escape out of his hat." He let out an oath in a long dead language, "you exist under the mistaken impression that you are one of the good guys with a manifest destiny to help the slayer and her friends."  
  
Hope flared in Xander's eyes when Whistler mentioned the slayer, but was quickly exterminated as he continued with his attack, "well you don't, listen kid you don't even rate a mention within the Codex"  
  
"The Codex?" Xander's mind was blank as desperately grabbed onto anything that could distract Whistler from his character assassination.  
  
"Yes, the Codex," out of nowhere Whistler pulled out a thick dusty tome, "you know the big book?" he waved it in front of Xander's face. Reaching out Xander tried to grab it but Whistler flicked his wrist and made it disappear back to where ever it came from. "That book contains prophecies of every big event between good and evil that has or will occur. Surely that Watcher fella has mentioned this to you?"  
  
"He's got a copy"  
  
Whistler smiled, "well in reality that book is nothing more than a big script. Everything has been planned out ahead and so far almost everything has occurred as it was written with both sides following their lines pretty much as it was written. The problem arises because some jokes in the beginning suggested that they give you guys some free will, it's make it more interesting he said. Unfortunately a majority of the higher uppers agreed with him, although they didn't foresee you."  
  
Xander tried to valiantly fight back, "You expect me to believe any of that crap?" he asked scathingly. "Books? Scripts? Bull"  
  
Whistler grinned evilly, which wasn't the response Xander was expecting, "I'm not going anywhere until I get what I came for" he pushed Xander out of the kitchen and into the living room, "Faith was supposed to die tonight and she didn't because of you." He calmly took a sip of his drink as if he was discussing something innocuous as the weather.  
  
"You sent those demons"  
  
"Of course" Whistler pushed Xander down into the chair, "we promised the other side that we would deal with her since she decided to return to the good."  
  
"So I saved a slayer, no biggy"  
  
"No biggy!?" Whistler screamed at him, a vein pulsing above his eyebrow, "what the fuck do you mean no biggy? The first time was back enough but now you just had to compound your crime by doing it again"  
  
Xander could move, "You're talking about Buffy aren't you?"  
  
"Who else? Buffy died at the hands of the Master, it was all nicely written down in that prophecy which I believe the watcher found, only there was no mention of her returning from the dead." Whistler tapped his chin for a moment as if in deep thought, "now I wonder how they managed to miss such a big detail such as that? Oh I know," he said sarcastically, "it wasn't meant to happen. I must admit kid, that was one of your greatest moments."  
  
Xander shook his head confused, "So Faith is back on the right path with her friends, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Everything, both sides are pissed with you and now its pay back time"  
  
Xander found that feeling was slowly returning to his limbs, "So what do you expect me to do? I can't change who I am and I won't turn my back on Buffy or any of my friends just because you say so."  
  
"The Powers That Be want you out of the equation"  
  
Xander stood up Whistler, "I don't give a fuck what you or any of the Powers That funckin' Be want, I refuse to recognize your rights to tell me what to do and who to save."  
  
Whistler shook his head sadly, "There you go again kid, thinking that you have any say in the matter. For your information I don't expect you to stop doing anything"  
  
"So what do you expect?" he asked carefully.  
  
"I expect you to die"  
  
"What?" Xander grabbed hold of the chair and held it was a weapon, "come on then, I'm ready for you"  
  
Whistler smiled, "Ooo, I'm so scared. Boys!" he called.  
  
"Oh shit" Xander swore as he saw two large vampires enter the room to stand by Whistler.  
  
"You know what to do" Whistler said nodding towards Xander.  
  
The vampires smiled hugely, bearing their fangs at Xander before moving towards him. Knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with them Xander threw the chair at them and ran for the front door whilst they were distracted. He was almost there when a cold vice like grip grabbed onto his arm pulling him back. He was quickly immobilized by the other vampire grabbing hold of his other arm, "Whistler" Xander shouted at the demon as they started to drag him down into the basement, "I swear I'll get you for this…. Whistler!" Xander called up the stairs. "No!" His shouts soon dissolved into a scream that was cut of suddenly.  
  
Finishing his drink Whistler calmly walked through the silent house and into the cool Sunnydale evening whistling a merry tune as he faded away. 


	2. Part2

Title: The Gift (3/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Rating: some naughty words  
  
Summary: Not nice  
  
   
  
3 Years Later….  
  
"See you guys tomorrow" Karen waved goodbye at her friends answers as she stood up from the table. Stepping out of the café and into the crisp Arizona air. Pulling her coat tighter around her against the evening chill she started on the short walk home through the town.  
  
Even though it was early evening and the sun had set barely an hour ago it was already dark due to the overcast sky. Karen looked down the deserted streets marveling at how quiet they were at this time. She studied the way that they were completely dark except for the pools of light cast by the street lamps and store displays, she only wished that she had her sketch book with her.  
  
Glad that she lived didn't live in a large city or town where a girl such as herself would be close to tears at having to walk deserted streets alone. She knew that in a small town like this with a population barely above five thousand there was nothing to fear, nothing ever happened.  
  
The first inkling she had that she was being followed was when she heard the soft footsteps on the hard pavement surface a short distance behind her. Glancing around she saw a lithe man walking briskly along the street, strangely avoiding the lights as if he was loathe to let anyone catch a glimpse of his features.  
  
Feeling foolish at jumping at shadows Karen turned away and continued home, so what if he was moving in the same direction as herself she told herself. But her rationalizations were unable to stop the hairs on her neck standing up, something was wrong. Unconsciously she increased her pace until she was almost jogging. Panic welled within her as she heard her pursuer also start running, she estimated that he would soon catch up with her.  
  
Letting her fear engulf her Karen started to run as if her life depended on it, her mind collapsing into hysteria as her imagination went wild with what he would do if he caught her. The man quickly fell behind as her long legs easily out paced him, for once she was glad that she was forced to take part in the track events at school when she would much rather have been painting the athletes.  
  
Looking behind her and finding no sign of him Karen began to relax and enjoy the run, turning a corner she let out a small yelp as she ran into a young guy coming the other way. Hitting him hard Karen bounced off and landed on her rump under a street lamp while he staggered back slightly into the gloom, "are you ok?" he asked holding out his hand to help her up.  
  
Karen felt her cheeks redden, "I'm fine, thanks, sorry to have run into you like that"  
  
The man smiled, "that's ok, I'm glad I've met you"  
  
"Really?" she replied warily, unsure where this was leading.  
  
"Well yes," he stepped forward into the light, "it means I don't need to hunt for my next meal"  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw his features morph into that of a demon, his once bright blue eyes almost glowing as they turned golden. He opened his mouth and laughed giving her full view of his sharpened teeth.  
  
"She's mine" a deep growling voice spoke up from behind her, "go and find your own." Another figure approached and came into view, Karen recognised him as the guy that was following her. Her eyes widened in disbelief as his face also changed.  
  
"This is my territory, I hunt it alone!"  
  
"Not anymore" he growled confronting the other vampire.  
  
Seeing that the two demons were distracted Karen took a chance and ran away from the fight. Almost immediately she heard heavy footfalls as they gave chase. Running as fast as she could, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she desperately tried to reach her house. Almost there she told herself, just a few yards further.  
  
She went sprawling as one of them leapt upon her back, struggling to get up she felt a sharp pain in her neck as he buried his fangs into her throat. In the distance she was dimly aware of a girl screaming, she never realized that it was her own throat making the sound.  
  
Then, as quickly as it began it was over as her attacker was forcibly pulled off her back and dispatched with a swift thrust to the heart with a wooden stake. The other vampire slowly backed away and ran from the two attackers, a young male and female. He glanced down at Karen and helped her up whilst sharing a look with his companion. She nodded understandingly, her sad eyes flicking between the two of them before heading off to find the escaping vampire.  
  
Emotionally overwrought, Karen buried herself in the chest of her savior, crying softly as the enormity of the attack hit home.  
  
"Shh… it's ok, you're safe now" he held her trembling body, giving comfort as she slowly calmed down.  
  
Her breathing slowed, as she felt safe in her savior's arms, "I thought… I thought… what were they" she asked giving a slight tremor as she remembered, "their faces weren't human"  
  
"It's ok" he repeated, "they're gone and won't return. I promise." He held her closer, breathing in her scent as he gently stroked her hair like a small child, all the while making small comforting noises.  
  
She relaxed into his embrace, "I don't know how to thank you" she murmured against him, "I just…" she cut off as he tightened his grip on her arms. Lowering his head slightly he held on as his own face changed and he buried his own fangs into her neck and proceeded to drain her.  
  
Standing up he let go of her and watched as her body slump lifelessly to the ground in a heap. Without a backward glance he headed off in the direction that his companion had headed in.  
  
A soft clapping interrupted his thoughts, turning around he smiled when he saw who it was, "Whistler" his smiled widened as he walked over.  
  
Whistler glanced down at the body, "nice" he said obviously impressed, "effective but brutal, what happened to the harmless boy we all knew?" he asked.  
  
He grabbed Whistler by the neck and threw him against the wall, "he died" he growled before kicking the fallen demon in the ribs, "you should never have come back". He picked Whistler up and held him up against the wall, "any last requests?"  
  
Whistler held up his hands placatingly, "Now Xander, there's no be like that, we're all friends here." He glanced over at the body, "well mostly," his voice became more concerned, "how do you stand what you are?" he asked.  
  
Whistler watched as his features rapidly swapped between human and vampire before settling on a face that was mostly human, with only the golden specks in the eyes and sharpened canines giving signs of his true heritage. "We like what we have become" he said sadly not letting go.  
  
"Would you get off me" Whistler fumed battling at Xander's arms, forcing him to let him go. Brushing himself down Whistler looked over and noticed Xander's clothes for the first time, "Nice outfit".  
  
"I dressed him" a female voice spoke up as she pressed the cold barrel of a gun against Whistler's head, "is this the one?" she asked Xander.  
  
"Yeah, he' s the one", he grinned, "Whistler meet Cassie, Cassie Whistler. Now you can kill him"  
  
Whistler looked nervous, "you don't expect to kill me with that do you?"  
  
Cassie smiled, "I guess not," she flicked off the safety, "but I'm betting that it will hurt a lot"  
  
"Wait" said Whistler desperately, "there's trouble brewing on the hellmouth"  
  
Xander stared at Whistler for a moment before turning away, "You seem to have mistaken me for someone else" he said before walking away.  
  
Whistler let himself breathe as Cassie pulled the gun away and moved to follow Xander, "I don't think so"  
  
"I don't give a fuck" Xander shouted back moving off into the night.  
  
"A slayer has already died" Whistler called out to his retreating back.  
  
Xander stopped dead, "Who?" he asked over his shoulder.  
  
"I though you didn't care" Whistler replied, pushing the limits.  
  
"I don't" Xander replied as he started to walk away again.  
  
Whistler mentally kicked himself, this wasn't going to plan "it was Faith"  
  
Xander stopped again, "How?" he asked dangerously. Whistler knew what he was asking, did the Powers that Be snuff her out like they had him. Did they again try to remove her from the equation only with no one there to save her this time around.  
  
"Hit and run" Whistler answered simply, "she ran into the street to save some poor kid. Eight years old, large brown eyes, ran away from home because his parents are drunk and abusive. Remind you of anyone we know?" he asked.  
  
Xander didn't answer, he just continued walking in silence. Next to him Cassie felt him tense up and knew that he had already made his decision, "So when do we go?" she asked once they were out of sight from Whistler.  
  
Xander looked down at her a small smile curling at the corners of his lips, "Go?", he pulled her closer to him, "we?"  
  
She gently slapped him on the arm, "don't play dumb with me, we're heading for Sunnydale aren't we?"  
  
Xander just kissed her in reply. 


	3. Part3

Title: The Gift (3/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Rating: some naughty words  
  
Summary: Not nice  
  
   
  
"Duck" shouted Buffy.  
  
Spike threw himself to the ground as Buffy's stake flew through the air where his chest had been just a moment ago. Rolling away he flipped us just as the demon dissolved into a green puddle.  
  
"Nice shot" Spike said carefully, thoughtful for a moment he narrowed his eyes at Buffy, "Don't tell me you weren't tempted"  
  
"Tempted?" asked Buffy innocently picking up her weapon, "whatever do you mean?" she asked as she wiped the goo off the stake in full view of the vampire.  
  
Spike pulled out a cigarette, "You know" he replied taking a deep pull before blowing out smoke rings. He watched the smoke rise up in the cool evening air before being dispersed by the light breeze.  
  
Buffy walked up to him smiling, "Spike baby" she said slapping him lightly on the cheek, "paranoia doesn't suit you."  
  
He watched as she walked brazenly past him, "Paranoia doesn't suit you" Spike mimicked behind her back.  
  
"I heard that"  
  
"Good" snapped Spike.  
  
Buffy was on him in an instant, "Just what is your problem" she asked angrily, holding the stake up against his chest.  
  
Spike looked down at the stake, "Do it" he said looking directly into her eyes, "Go on slayer, you know you want to". He laughed as Buffy pulled the stake away, "You can't do it, can you? The mighty Buffy stopped by something so simple as scruples" he gently gripped her chin in his hand, "a free piece of advice Buffy, ignore them." Frozen to the spot, she looked deep into his eyes as he bent lower and… "Arggh.. dammit to hell" he shouted stamping away clutching his hands to his head, "I wasn't going to do anything, honest" he complained.  
  
Buffy laughed and shook her head at his actions, "You're still on parole, don't forget that"  
  
"Parole! Its been two bloody years, surely you can trust me a little?" he grinned when Buffy looked coldly at him. "I preferred it when you were dating that little twerp, you know the fellow, Riley wasn't it? At least then you were easier to manipulate."  
  
"Well I'm not"  
  
"Well why not?" Spike asked, "it's obvious he still wants you" Spike made thrusting movements, "it's been a while, surely little Miss Slayer needs to get it some time?"  
  
"This from the Casanova of Sunnydale"  
  
"Well at least I'm getting some action" Spike preened.  
  
Buffy gasped wide eyed, "You're not?"  
  
Spike flicked away his cigarette, "Well no, but I got you going for a moment." He waved his hand in the air, "go out and fuck some poor guy, you'll feel better for it"  
  
Buffy laughed, "It'll be cold day in hell before I accept dating advice from you"  
  
Spike wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying, out of the corner of his eyes he saw something shoot past and impacted into the soft earth. "Funny you should say that" he said digging the object out of the ground.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked peering over the hole. Something cold and hard hit her on the back of the head, "Ow" she cried clutching at the back of her head. She looked around for the where the object landed after bouncing off, "What was that?" she asked. Another object shot out of the sky and hit her square on the head again, "Spike?" she asked dazedly as she collapsed, the world around her turning black.  
  
Spike looked at the hard object in his hand, "hail? Bigger than those back home" he told himself throwing it over his shoulder. His then looked down at the slayers fallen body an smiled, his chance had finally arrived. Relishing every detail of this moment he bent over her neck and bared his fangs. "Fuck" he shouted as a sharp stabbing pain lanced through his head, "fuck, fuck, fuck" he complained pulling away, "she wouldn't have felt a thing" he told the chip in his head.  
  
Leaving her body lying there Spike started to walk away when another hail stone fell out of the sky, "Yow" shouted Spike as it glanced off his shoulder, "those things are dangerous." He looked around as he saw more falling out of the sky and impacting with the ground, shooting up little puffs of soil as they hit. He frowned as his gaze fell on the unconscious slayer, lying there unprotected against the storm. Growling he hurried over and picked her up as the rate of impacts increased, "damn this bloody chip for making me do this" he muttered as he carried her into a nearby mausoleum.  
  
Dumping her body in the corner Spike pulled the stone lid off the tomb, he wasn't surprised when he was confronted with an empty coffin. Glancing nervously at the windows he vainly tried to brush away some of the dust before he clambered inside and pulled it shut over him. The room echoed as the hail impacted with the stone roof of the building.  
  
   
  
Slumped in the corner Buffy groaned and shifted as she tried to get comfortable, "What hit me?" she asked tenderly feeling at the bump on her head. She blew out some air again and watched as it condensed, "damn, it's freezing in here"  
  
Standing up Buffy began to pace the cold mausoleum, rubbing her hands together trying to keep warm, "Spike?" she called, "Spike!" she shouted louder.  
  
"I heard you the first time" his muffled voice came from within the tomb.  
  
"Why are you in there?" asked Buffy banging on its side.  
  
"Sun's up"  
  
Buffy looked up at the windows, "Doesn't look it"  
  
"Well it is"  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"What do I have to do, come out and burst into flames?" Spike asked sarcastically.  
  
Buffy grinned, "now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Hah de hah, my sides are splitting with laughter. Listen carefully and you might just hear it." With that Spike shut up.  
  
Buffy snorted and continued to pace the room, trying to keep warm, "I don't know why I put up with you, I really don't"  
  
Spike grumbled from inside the coffin, "It's my boyish good looks and charm. Now would you please stop pacing, some of us are trying to sleep in here"  
  
"It's cold"  
  
"Is it? Being dead you tend not to notice such things, you should give it a go sometime"  
  
"I'll give it a miss, thanks." Her eyes got sad as she looked around the place and remembered that she had been here before, this was the place where they almost lost Willow and Xander just before the harvest.  
  
The silence dragged on, finally Spike spoke up, "You're thinking of him again aren't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Xander, you still miss him, hell, I miss him too"  
  
"You? The big bad missing someone?"  
  
He tried to shrug within the enclosed space, "what can I say, he made me laugh. Though if you tell anyone that I'll just deny it."  
  
"Your secrets safe with me" she tried not to smile.  
  
"He's gone Buffy" Spike said concerned, "accept it and move on."  
  
"I don't believe it, I can't believe it"  
  
"He's gone" Spike said more forcibly, "think it through for a moment, Willows location spell found out where I was hiding, yet when she tried to locate him nothing happened. You even convinced her to try the curse, just in case but still no sign of him. He's gone" Spike finished with finality, "oh by the way, while we're on the subject I would just like to remind you that the curse wouldn't affect me much, I earned the 'bloody' before I was turned."  
  
"Yes, thank you Spike for that enlightening lecture," snapped Buffy angry, "next time I'll want your advice I'll ask"  
  
"Fine, I'll shut up then" he tried to sound hurt.  
  
"Spike?" called Buffy after a moment, "Spike!" she shouted again.  
  
"What? Couldn't resist me huh?"  
  
"I've got to get out of here before I freeze"  
  
Spike nearly choked, "You're kidding! There's a bloody blizzard out there, you would get five yards before turning into a buffslcle" He paused, "Buffsicle?" Spike continued to himself ignoring what she was saying, "what sort of lame line was that, hanging around these goody goodies has ruined your style Spike me ol'mate, pal." Spike continued to grumble quietly to himself. "Hey Buffy" he shouted, "Seeing as I save your neck and all, can you do me a favour"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Spike started to laugh, "Could you slit your throat", he started to convulse with laughter, "seeing as currently I'm otherwise indisposed"  
  
"Very funny" dead panned Buffy as she stepped out into the storm. 


	4. Part 4

Title: The Gift (4/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: Not nice  
  
Buffy stepped out of the mausoleum and into the blizzard, standing in the doorway she looked out over the cemetery that she had come to know so well. Several inches of snow covered everything, blanketing the entire area in white, masking any distinguishing marks that might have helped Buffy gain her bearings in the alien landscape.  
  
Struggling to see through the wind whipped snow Buffy walked for a few minutes before deciding to head back as the cold wind started to bite through her thin clothing. Unhappy that maybe for once Spike was right and that it was foolish to be out in this weather, even thought she would never admit it in his face.  
  
Turning around she headed back in the direction she came from, sure that she was heading for the mausoleum that she came from. After a couple of hundred yards and now sign of the building Buffy looked around, "what the hell is going on here?" she asked herself looking around.  
  
In the corner of her eyes she thought she detected some movement, turning to face it she could barely make out a shadowy figure as he rapidly moved past. "Hey" shouted Buffy as she frantically tried to gain his attention. Getting no response Buffy gave chase, "Wait a minute" she called as her legs started to fail her.  
  
Digging deep into her reserves Buffy picked up her pace as she followed whoever it was, hoping he or she knew where they were going. Stepping onto some ice she skidded on the slippery surface and stumbled for a few feet before falling down hard against the frozen ground. Cursing under her breath, Buffy staggered upright and looked for her guide. Seeing no sign of him, Buffy desperately shouted out into the storm, "Wait" she called, "please wait" she pleaded to no avail. Looking at the snow covered ground she searched for any sign of which direction to travel in, before realizing that the falling snow would quickly cover any footprints or other marks.  
  
Tripping against a low gravestone hidden in the snow, Buffy fell down into the snow, the shock of the fall shoot up her arms. Struggling to get up she collapsed back down as her tired limbs surrendered. Strangely instead of the cold that she expected, Buffy found herself feeling comfortably warm as she drifted once more into unconsciousness. The storm quickly covered her in a soft blanket of snow, hiding her from any would be rescuers.  
  
"Get up" a voice penetrated through her groggy mind, "come on Buffy, you can do it" the voice was insistent.  
  
"So tired, just let me rest a while" Buffy mumbled tiredly, "just a few minutes more" she close her eyes tried to fall back asleep.  
  
"No I won't" a hand plunged through the snow and pulled her head up out of it, "come Buff, don't give up now, not when you almost made it!" he waved his hand at the nearby church, "just a few yards further, I know you can do it"  
  
Buffy blinked and tried to make out the building through the blizzard, but only managed to see a dark looming building ahead, "Xander?" she asked as she looked up at her savior.  
  
"Who else?" he grinned and stepped back slightly, "now are you going to lie there all day?" he asked.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed trying to jump up and failing miserably as the frozen limbs refused to respond to rapid movement. Carefully she pulled herself up into a kneeling position before raising herself on unsteady legs, "Xander?" she called looking around and finding him gone. "Come back" she shouted out into the storm, getting no reply Buffy staggered towards the church figuring that it was the only place he could have gone.  
  
She concentrated on moving one foot In front of the other as she slowly walked towards the building, not sure that she would have the energy to get up again if she slipped and fell down. Her thoughts went into overdrive as she tried to remember if she actually saw him or was he just a hallucination created by her mind as it slowly shut down in the cold. Already the memory of him was becoming fuzzy as if it was only a half- remembered dream.  
  
Reaching the stone steps she winced as she lifted the frozen legs up onto each step, pain lancing through her joints as she pressed her wait onto them. Slipping on some covered ice Buffy frantically grasped at the stone wall to stop herself from falling, badly grazing her hands but not feeling anything except the cold numbness.  
  
Facing the wooden doors Buffy felt triumphant as she gasped the handle with both hands and forcibly pulled it open against the wind. Using most of her remaining strength to hold it open long enough for her to slip inside. The door slammed shut as she released her grip, unable to stay open against the wind blowing against it. The sound echoed around the bare empty hall.  
  
"Hello" she called out uncertainly.  
  
In the far corner a small door opened to reveal an elderly priest, catching sight of her he slipped back inside only to return with a thick blanket. "Come here, child, you must be freezing" he motioned for her to join him at the front by the alter.  
  
Feeling more alone than ever before, Buffy walked down the aisle, using the wooden pews for support as her legs failed to operate properly. Pools of colored light spilled onto the floor from the windows depicting saints and martyrs from the churches past. Passing through the light she felt them gaze upon in judgement, feeling foolish Buffy averted her eyes and glanced up at the vast stone arches overhead. The church responded in kind and Buffy felt the weight of ages bearing down upon her shoulders as it attempted to show her just how insignificant she was to compared to it. These stone walls had stood for a hundred years and would stand for hundreds more, long after she was forgotten by all who knew her.  
  
"Are you ok?" the priest asked as he guided her into the seat, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. Getting no response he kneeled in front of her tried again, "Buffy, are you alright?"  
  
He watched as the lost look in her eyes faded as she returned to her surroundings, "do I know you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think so" he painfully stood up, his aged knees protesting against the movement, "I'll just get some soup, I hope you like vegetable" he smiled down at her before hurrying away before Buffy could question him further.  
  
Buffy watched the flickering candles, day dreaming of better times when the sun shone and it was warm in Sunnydale. 'Was it only yesterday?" she wondered dazedly, in her frozen state she couldn't remember what it felt like to feel warm. 'Maybe' she though as she reached out and held her hand over the flame, feeling the heat as it penetrated the cold before burning her flesh.  
  
"What are you doing?" the priests stern voice broke her thoughts as he forcibly pulled her hand away from the candle, "you'll burn yourself. Here" his returned to a more gentle tone as he placed a cup of hot soup in her hands and carefully wrapped her fingers around it.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled and brought it slowly to her lips before taking a small sip from the thick liquid. She could feel it travel down, warming her from the inside out. "Taste's good" she said before drinking more, shivering slightly as she warmed up and feeling returned to her limbs.  
  
The priest sat down and studied her for a moment, "you seemed troubled"  
  
Buffy glanced over at the elderly priest, she continued to stare at him as she carefully weighed his words before she decided upon a course of action. "How did you know my name?" she asked carefully.  
  
The father smiled at her, "we may keep silent about the evil in the world, but it doesn't mean we don't listen. We know all about you Buffy Summers and your friends in your fight against them. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth as if to say something before closing it again. "I'm fine," she said a little too harshly.  
  
"No, you are not. You are distracted and that is dangerous in your line of work, especially now" he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Buffy shrugged it away, "now?" she asked, "what do you mean?"  
  
He raised his eyes in surprise, "You don't think this storm is natural do you?" he asked, "somehow I always expected California to be mostly hot and sunny and not have blizzards in the middle of June." He paused and studied her reaction for a moment, "do you want to talk about it?" he asked again.  
  
"A confession?"  
  
"If you want, it's good for the soul"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "I like my guilt where it is"  
  
The priest took her hand and wrapped his hands around it, he tightened his grip when Buffy tried to pull away. "Thankyou"  
  
"For what?" asked Buffy confused.  
  
"For saving the world time and again" he said simply, "I think the problem is that no one has thanked you or your friends properly for the sacrifices that you have all made so that they may live normally. You have given so much but received so little in return, however we can give what help we can if you only you will accept it"  
  
Buffy stared at him for a while before answering, "he's gone" she said softly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Xander" she said simply, "one day he was here with us and the next he was missing. At first we thought he had simply left, but now…"  
  
"You miss him"  
  
Tears started to run down her cheeks, "It's not just that, he's dead and it's my fault"  
  
"It's no ones fault, this is the hellmouth after all."  
  
"You don't understand" she said, "he was always getting hurt trying to help so I tried drive him away to keep him safe, so he wouldn't be injured. Now he's gone it was all for nothing, despite my best efforts he died. I couldn't save him"  
  
"You can't save everyone." He looked deep into her eyes, "it was just his time, that's all"  
  
Buffy pulled back, "it wasn't his time and yes I can save everyone, I have too", she snapped angrily, "I've made the mistake once and I won't make it again"  
  
"Mistake?" he probed, drawing out the root of her problem, "what mistake?"  
  
"Missed chances," the tears returned, "I was deluding myself that it was for the best, ignoring his feelings would keep him alive. If I kept him close instead then he would be here today. I killed him, my mistake killed him."  
  
"You're forgiven"  
  
"What?" Buffy looked up into the priest eyes.  
  
"That is what you want isn't it? You are seeking forgiveness for what you see as your crime, well you have it. Let the guilt go, it has been eating away inside you for too long and it is dangerous to be distracted by events from the past."  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on Buffy's face, "thanks I guess" she cocked her head to one side and thought for a moment, "I don't feel any different"  
  
"You will" he smiled, "let the wound heal." He listened for a moment, "the storm has stopped for now. You'd better hurry if you want to get home in case it starts up again."  
  
Feeling her burden lighten Buffy headed for the doorway, watched by the priest as she left. Exiting the church she blinked in the sunlight and looked up at the clear blue sky, the snow all around was already beginning to melt in the heat.  
  
Buffy stuck her head around the door and called into the church, "I just wanted to say…" her voice trailed off as she took in its dilapidated state. The stained glass windows that she remembered so vividly were broken and dirty, light streamed in from gaping holes in the roof. The light reflecting off puddles of murky water on the floor whilst pigeons fluttered about the hall disturbed by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Ok, that's creepy even by hellmouth standards" Buffy said to herself as she backed away from the building, disturbed by what she had just witnessed. Enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin Buffy headed off towards Giles', "let's see him find an answer for this one" she smiled, feeling truly at ease with herself for the first time in months. 


	5. Part 5

Title: The Gift (6/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: Not nice  
  
"Argh… nothing," frustrated Buffy closed the book and threw it at the rapidly growing pile in the corner. "Face it Giles, for once there's nothing in your books to explain what happened earlier"  
  
Giles sighed and pinched at the bridge of his nose, "there must be" he said leaning back in the chair, "it does not snow in the middle of June, especially in Sunnydale". He got up and tenderly picked up his precious book and neatly placed it on the stack.  
  
"I've found something" Willow called from where she was working at the computer. Jumping up they rushed to stand around her screen as she pointed at the relevant parts of the page, "that church that Buffy found was abandoned in the thirties after the earthquake, it hasn't been used since"  
  
Buffy flushed, "I didn't imagine it" she said, "when I was there the church looked well tended"  
  
Willow scrolled further down the page, "was this him?" she asked bringing up the picture of the last priest to hold service there.  
  
"That's him" Buffy said excitedly as his likeness appeared, her voice began to trail off as she realized something, "it looks exactly like him" she whispered awed at what she had just experienced.  
  
"Oh my…" Giles shifted uncomfortably, "what happened to him?"  
  
Willow scanned the text, "something like he died that night praying, they found his broken body the next day lying in front of cross."  
  
"A ghost?"  
  
Giles shook his head, "maybe, maybe not. Did you find anything about the unusual weather we're experiencing?"  
  
"Nothing" Willow shook her head, "if it is a spell then the caster is very powerful, it takes a lot to change the weather so dramatically and keep it active or so long"  
  
They turned as Giles' front door slammed open and quickly slammed shut again, "He's going to break that door" grumbled Giles as a grinning Spike strode into the room, "and then I'll stake him" he tried to sound convincing.  
  
The smile on Spike's face fell as he saw Buffy standing there save and well, "how the hell did you survive?" he asked dejectedly. "If I knew you were alive I wouldn't have wasted my time searching for your frozen corpse" he shook his head sadly. "I even had a touching eulogy all worked out for when I announced your untimely death to the other wankers" he said before diving into the kitchen to raid the fridge for blood.  
  
"Gee Spike, we love you too" Buffy called behind him.  
  
"I hope not" Spike shot back returning with a glass of blood, "cheer's" he grinned and raised the glass in mock salute before nosily gulping it down.  
  
"If you're quite done" interrupted Giles, "there's still plenty of research that needs doing"  
  
Spike looked around at the disheveled room, he shook his head and moved to his favorite chair knocking off the disorganized pile of books resting on top of it. "What?" he asked when he saw them staring at him. Picking up the nearest book he opened it in the middle and pretended to read, "what is it am I looking for?" he asked peering over the book.  
  
Spike unlife was saved by someone pounding on the front door, ignoring the vampire for now Giles exited the room and walked over wondering who it could be. Opening the door and looking out onto his porch. Standing there looking around was a young woman in her late teens obviously trying to determine if she was present at the right house. "May I help you?" he asked after clearing his throat to catch her attention.  
  
She smiled and turned her gaze upon him, "Hi, My name is Cassandra and I was wondering if this was the residence of Rupert Giles?" she asked confidently, already sure of the answer that he would give.  
  
Giles stopped himself from staggering back under the look she gave him, her intense green eyes stripping him to the very core of his being, "I'm Rupert, what can I do for you?".  
  
Cassandra smiled and barged past him into the house, "Well you could let me in considering its freezing out there." She walked past him into the house, "oh and close the door behind you, you're causing a draft"  
  
Giles mutely did as he was told and closed the door, unable to form a coherent thought to explain what had just happened. "Of course, why don't you come in", "why thank you" Giles mimicked quietly under his breath as he joined her at the entrance of the room.  
  
She stood there and looked into the room, seeing the others present she silently calculated who was who before entering. Without a word she smiled up at Giles and walked forward into the room carefully avoiding the books littering the floor. Pausing by the couch she flipped back her hood to reveal long blonde hair before taking off her thick jacket. Ignoring Buffy who was currently sitting on it, she deposited her coat and headed over towards the fire. "That's good" she said crouching down by it, enjoying the feeling of its heats against her cold body.  
  
The others stared at her as she sat there in silence before turning their questioning gazes back towards Giles. He merely raised an eyebrow in return before clearing his throat. "Just who are you?" he asked testily.  
  
There gazes flicked back towards the stranger, eagerly awaiting her answer. "Do you remember Trudy?" she asked him in return.  
  
Disappointed with her answer they turned to watch Giles' response, "Trudy?" he repeated, deep in thought as he tried to remember, "Trudy Johnson?" he asked. Receiving her answering nod he became more excited, "I haven't seen her since I was at the council head quarters, I last heard from her when she was watching a potential slayer over in Phoenix…" he trailed off and looked back towards her, "you're Cassie?"  
  
Cassie nodded, "in the flesh"  
  
"So where's Trudy?"  
  
"A demon came after us" she looked sad for a moment before brightening considerably, "although she did tell me lots about you and your charges" she nodded towards the other occupants of the room. Standing up Cassie walked over and stood in front of Spike, "You must be Spike"  
  
Spike returned her gaze and eyed her body appreciatively, "well hello" he tried to say smoothly.  
  
Cassie smiled sweetly before poking him in the eye, "Hands off or my boyfriend will rip off your head"  
  
"I like to see him try" Spike said with false bravado switching to his demonic face.  
  
"Oh he will," Cassie turned her back on him and walked over to Willow who was looking at her with interest, "and you're Willow" she said.  
  
Willow nodded in return, "Hi"  
  
She smiled before turning to the last occupant, "which leaves Buffy," she looked deep into Buffy's eyes. Buffy stood there and returned her gaze, unwilling to be intimidated by this intruder into her cozy little world. Cassie shrugged, "I don't see the family resemblance myself" she joked.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy looked over at Giles to provide the answer.  
  
"You mean they finally found it?" he asked obviously excited, "they managed to find the gene?"  
  
"Yeah, discovered that we're all one big happy family" she spread her arms out wide, "if you go back far enough that is"  
  
"Just what is going on here?" fumed Buffy at being left in the dark.  
  
Giles blinked and switched into lecture mode, "when DNA was first discovered back in the fifties the council immediately saw its potential in identifying future slayers. Instead of relying on portents, prophecies and signs they now had a scientific method of discovering who could become a slayer. They've been searching for the common factors for years and it now looks like they have found it," he nodded at Cassie.  
  
Buffy looked blankly at him, "and in English that means?"  
  
Giles sighed, "she's distantly related to you, all the slayers are"  
  
"Bollocks" the voice came over from where Spike was feigning interest in the book he was reading.  
  
"You say something deadboy?" Cassie asked stalking towards him.  
  
Spike looked up defiantly at her, "Yeah I was just saying…" he trailed off and looked behind her when he saw the others staring at them.  
  
Cassie turned around, "what?" she asked looking down at her body, "what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Spike" Giles muttered when he found his voice, "that name you just called Spike, where did you hear it?" he asked.  
  
"You mean deadboy?" she asked. "Damn I blew it" she cursed softly when they nodded in return, "don't knock it G-man, I know all your little secrets." She raised her voice, "you can come in now" she shouted towards the window.  
  
They heard Giles' front door being opened and someone enter the house, eyes betraying their hope they turned towards the doorway and looked in disbelief when Xander walked into view. For once even Spike was speechless.  
  
"Hey Guys" he gave a little wave, he was unable to continue as Buffy let out a scream of pure rage and pulled out a stake. Before anyone could stop her she leapt at him and plunged it deep into his chest. 


	6. Part 6

Title: The Gift (7/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: Not nice  
  
"You can come in now", those five little words shattered Buffy's life, in the time it took for them to be uttered her hopes were raised and dashed against the harsh brutal realities of existing on the hellmouth. Until he actually entered the room she clung onto the slim chance that she was mistaken, that she was sensing some other demon lurking nearby, maybe it was even Spike.  
  
But it was not to be, as soon as he entered she knew what he had become, her very being screamed demon. Unable to cope with truth of her own eyes she took the easiest option available; remove the cause of her distress. Her heart broke when she saw that his features hadn't changed in the intervening years, a little darker maybe a little sadder but still the Xander Harris she knew so well.  
  
Unwilling and unable to let this demon walk around with his face Buffy pulled out a stake and let out her rage at the unfairness of it all before plunging it deep into his chest.  
  
Xander staggered back slightly under the impact, the smile of his greeting slipping away from his mouth. Looking down at the stake impaled in his chest he raised his gaze and looked deep into her eyes, "et tu Buffy?" he asked tears beginning to form in his sad eyes.  
  
Buffy's tears matched his own, "I'm sorry, I can't.." she raised her hand for a last touch before he died.  
  
Xander moved out the way, clutching at the stake as he stumbled around the room, "urgh.." the sound escaped his lips as he tripped against the table and crashed against the display cabinet.  
  
"My cabinet!" shrieked Giles as the crockery tumbled out to shatter on the floor, pushing Xander aside he rushed to save what he could, the events in the room momentarily forgotten. "Oh my…" he said softly when he realized what was happening, "Xander" he said sadly before looking away and busied himself with tidying up, preferring to remember him the way that he was.  
  
When Xander first entered the room Spike's heart sang with joy, he recognized the boy for what he was and was looking forward to the groups anguish. Instead what he got was the slayer going ape and plunging a stake into his heart without warning, 'maybe she does have limits' he thought wondering just how far he would be able to push. He watched with interest as Xander collapsed onto the floor still clutching onto the stake.  
  
Cassie watched smirking as Willow ran from the room and up the stairs. The sound of the bathroom door slamming closed was heard before her soft sobs carried down through the house. Still smiling she turned her attention back to the occupants of the room.  
  
Time seemed to slow for Buffy as he lay there, she knew what was coming, she had seen in countless times in the past but still she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. It was the least that she could do.  
  
"Boring" complained Spike, "just how long does it take for him to die?" he asked before returning to his book.  
  
Buffy looked up in shock, Spike was right it had taken too long. She looked over at Cassie and frowned, instead of being upset or worried she seemed faintly amused. "What's going on here?" she asked.  
  
Cassie sighed and walked over to his prone figure, kneeling down on his chest she gripped the stake and yanked it out of his chest. A small splattering of blood flew across the room in an arc as it came free. Disgusted she threw it into the fire where it could do no more harm.  
  
Xander opened one eye and looked at her, "What do you think?" he asked grinning faintly.  
  
Cassie shared his smile, "definitely a five"  
  
"A five?" he sat up in shock, "I would have rated it a ten. There were tears and everything" he said trying to boost the score.  
  
"It was too melodramatic". Cassie stood up and help him stand upright, "et tu Buffy?" she mimicked, "what was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"The heart" he said softly without smiling. He started to brush himself down when he stopped suddenly, "my shirt" he shouted annoyed as he pulled it out so that all could see the gaping hole, "she ruined my shirt."  
  
Buffy could only stand there and stare as Xander stood up and acted as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't just staked him. By rights he should currently be a thin layer of dust over Giles' carpet, instead he was laughing and joking, very much real. This was a nightmare she realized, just a nightmare, this could not be happening. She didn't even register Giles' presence when he came to stand next to her, never even noticed his comforting arm.  
  
Spike sat there open slack jawed and mouthed as he shook his head in disbelief. Never a dull moment around these jokers he thought, if they weren't so cloyingly good they'd be worth keeping around merely for the comedy value.  
  
They stood there facing each other, neither willing to open up the communication between them. Finally Giles spoke up, "I think its time for some questions" he said not moving from his position at Buffy's side.  
  
Xander shared a look with Cassie before answering, "You mean some answers?"  
  
Giles fumed and motioned for him them to sit down, "You know what I mean," he said as he joined them, "just who and what are you?"  
  
Buffy watched as Xander took the seat furthest from her, hurt that he would turn away from her so quickly. 'Nothing that you don't deserve' she mentally berated herself and kept quiet, she stood there and watched them talk.  
  
His answer was simple and to the point, "I'm Xander"  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to deny his claims but was silenced by Giles as he took charge, this was something that he could test. "Be quiet" he ordered as she tried to say something again, "Buffy get me that chest" he pointed to an old wooden box near the window.  
  
Not taking her eyes from Xander, she silently did as she was told and dragged the heavy box ever to Giles. He flipped back the lid and started to rummage, pulling out ingredients for the spell to check is a soul really was present within the body.  
  
Drawing out a rune on the table he grabbed Xander's hand and pulled it over the mark and chanted softly. As he finished the rune started to softly glow with a pale blue light. Seeing this Giles sat back shocked, "it's true".  
  
Buffy moved forward to say something, to deny that he could be her friend and that it wasn't Xander that she tried to kill earlier. Instead found herself falling forward, as the world around her seemed to turn dark. In the distance she heard someone shout her name and tried to respond but was unable to do anything except blissfully slip unconscious.  
  
   
  
   
  
The alarm penetrated her sleep, yawning Buffy reached over and threw the clock across the room silencing the annoying sound once and for all. Stretching she snuggled deeper into the bed as she attempted to recapture her dream, she was too comfortable lying there to get up.  
  
Opening her eyes a crack she looked up at whoever was standing over her, "Hey" Xander smiled back down at her.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked sleepily, "why are you here?" she asked struggling to sit up.  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her, "Shh, it's ok" he gently stroked her hair away from her face, "you gave us quite a scare last night"  
  
Buffy tried to clear her fogged mind, "what happened?" she asked trying to recall something, "I don't remember", she looked around the room not really registering anything, "where am I? This isn't my bed"  
  
Xander smiled, "In Giles' spare room." He stood up to leave her to rest.  
  
"I think I broke his clock" she said softly slipping back asleep, "are you back?" she asked struggling to stay awake.  
  
Xander watched her as she fell asleep, "you can't get rid of me that easily" he grinned before slipping quietly out of the room. Gently closing the door he turned around to face Cassie and Giles' questions.  
  
"How is she?" Giles spoke up first, his concern over Buffy's safety his primary concern.  
  
"She's resting" Xander said, "has she fainted before?"  
  
Giles shook his head, "never" he led them down the stairs where they could talk without disturbing Buffy, "maybe it was just shock at seeing you again"  
  
"Yeah maybe" Xander replied unconvinced, he unconsciously moved closer to Cassie drawing comfort from her.  
  
Giles watched them with interest as the interacted with each other, as far as he could tell they were genuinely fond of each other, maybe they were really a couple as she claimed. "I don't understand" he said finally.  
  
"What?" Cassie tore her gaze from Xander with difficulty.  
  
"You two" Giles nodded at them, "I don't have all the details" he stopped and corrected himself, "I have none of the details but how do you cope?"  
  
"Cope?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"With what you are" Giles clarified, "a potential slayer and a vampire", he started to stammer as he started to feel embarrassed for prying.  
  
"Well" Cassie started looking across at Xander, "some day he'll turn me" she said.  
  
"Or she'll find a way to kill me" he continued.  
  
"But until then we just enjoy ourselves and accept what we can't change" she finished.  
  
Giles frowned not sure if they were joking or not, "there's details in there that I'm not sure I need to know.  I expect some answers later on, especially about where you've been for the last three years."  He yawned, "Since the suns up you can have the attic. There's blood in the fridge"  
  
"No thanks" Xander said a little too quickly, "I've drank a lot before coming here" he said as he desperately tried to cover his tracks, they weren't ready to know just how he lived.  
  
"He does have his soul, right?" Giles asked Cassie, "despite what the spell said I want to hear it", he relaxed when she nodded in reply.  
  
"No worries there G-man" Xander smiled as he gave a thumbs up before waving goodnight and started to walk up the stairs, "it was just my humanity they tried to destroy," he said too softly for anyone to hear. 


	7. Part 7

Title: The Gift (8/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: Not nice  
  
"Hey Giles" called Willow as she walked into the room. Giles looked up and didn't greet her immediately, instead he stared past her as if looking for something. "What?" she asked turning around to see what was there.  
  
"So where is it?" Giles asked.  
  
"Where's what?"  
  
"Your overnight bag," he supplied faintly smiling, "welcome to Chez Giles, I do hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
Willow shook her head in disgust, "are you feeling ok?" she asked worriedly, "we covered psychology at college if you want to talk about it"  
  
"Sorry" Giles sighed and waved her into the room, "but with Buffy In the spare room, Xander and Cassie in the attic and Spike in the cupboard under the stairs I'm beginning to feel like a guest house."  
  
"Xander, is he?" Willow asked eagerly then frowned "Spike?"  
  
"Yes, he's Xander, that I'm certain of. As to Spike" he breathed in a long suffering sigh, "he turned up pissed just before dawn, he says he loves us and wanted to prove just how much by ripping out our throats quickly instead of slowly" Giles winced at the memory, "he was most vocal about it"  
  
Willow tried not to smile but was failing, "so where is everyone?" she asked looking around the room, "I don't see them"  
  
Giles slumped down into his chair in despair, "they're still asleep, all of them, I've been reduced to tiptoeing around my own house incase I wake any of them up"  
  
"Too late" growled Spike dragging himself across the room, "I could hear her heartbeat a mile away." He clutched his head in mock pain, "bada-boom, bada-boom, can't you have a heart attack or something?" he grumbled before heading for the kitchen to find something to drink.  
  
"Er.. no" Willow answered uncertainly, "did you find out anything else?"  
  
He shook his head in negation, "nothing of importance, but we will tonight"  
  
"Morning" Buffy yawned coming down the stairs, noticing the dark sky outside she amended her greeting, "evening."  
  
"Buffy" exclaimed Giles jumping up to offer his assistance.  
  
"I was only tired" she irritably batted away his seeking hands, "I'm not some frail old lady and I'm still the slayer."  
  
"Glad to hear it" Spike shouted sarcastically from the kitchen.  
  
"Get a life Spike"  
  
"Nah" he shook his head as he walked into the room with a pint of blood, "tried it once but it didn't agree with me" he sat down and concentrated on drinking his meal.  
  
"Well we can't exactly stomach your death…" she trailed off when she heard footsteps approaching from up the stairs. Expectantly they all looked up, except for Spike and waited as Xander and Cassie walked into view.  
  
"Been waiting long?" he asked grinning nervously.  
  
"So where have you been for the last three years?" Buffy asked straight to the point. She glared at him making sure he knew that she expected an answer.  
  
"How about we go out on patrol" Xander asked brightly neatly avoiding the question, "it'd be good to see some of the old haunts again. Cassie?" he asked.  
  
Buffy quickly interrupted before Cassie could reply to his request, "she can come with me later on" she said, "why don't you take Spike?" she asked trying to look innocent.  
  
"Spike" Xander repeated slowly and glanced over at the vampire, "that's ok" he said hurriedly when Spike smiled at him return, "I can wait"  
  
"Nonsense" Buffy snapped as she pulled them to their feet and all but pushed them out of the door, "why don't you and Spike go and have some fun, we'll catch up with you later." She quickly closed the door and locked them out of the house before returning to the room.  
  
Cassie shifted nervously and desperately look aorund the room for a quick exit, she shrank back under their combined stared and tried to smile before the barrage of questions were sure to start.  
  
   
  
Ignoring Spike's presence next to him Xander walked into the park looking for some helpless vampire to hunt. He couldn't remember the dark park looking quite like it did, then again he thought, he wasn't a vampire when he last saw it.  
  
"So" Spike tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Shut up Spike, I don't want to hear it"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem is that I…" he stopped and shook his head, "never mind"  
  
Spike opened his mouth to say something but stopped and listened intently to something in the distance.  
  
"Help" the voice was briefly carried on the sparse breeze.  
  
Hearing the faint cries for help they ran deeper into the park and found two vampires attacking some poor kid they had found. Seeing them approach the two vampires split up, one dragging the victim whilst the other attempted to distract the attacker. "You go after him" Xander ordered Spike whilst pointing at the fleeing vampire, "whilst I'll go after the kid" he finished before running off after other vampire dragging away the boy.  
  
Spike was too excited about the upcoming combat, his chance to kill to register what Xander had said. Standing over the ashes of the vampire his subconscious suddenly let him know what it was hiding, "Kid?" he asked himself before heading after him.  
  
He paused at the site of the first fight and tried to determine which direction they went in. Closing his eyes he forced himself to relax and let the sounds of the night assault his senses. In the distance he could he the faint noise of a vampire feeding.  
  
Running towards the sound Spike stopped and grinned when he saw Xander's mouth at the throat as he greedily gulped down the boy's blood. Xander looked up at the intruder and smiled, his lips moist with blood, "want some?" he asked offering Spike the neck, "oh sorry, you can't" he grinned as answered his own question and returned to his meal ignoring the presence of the other vampire.  
  
Spike smiled to himself silently thanking whatever dark gods were watching over him this night for this chance. He thought for a moment about letting him live, it would be good to have another vampire around who knew what it was like. He smirked as he changed his mind, he'd much rather make the slayer miserable over his death.  
  
Xander held onto the boy until finally his heart stopped and he dies, satisfied he released the body and turned to face Spike, "I never took you to be a voyeur, is this how you get your kicks these days?"  
  
Spike didn't answer right away, he just continued to stare at him before pulling out a cigarette and lit it. The end glowed red as he breathed in deeply, he held it for a second before slowly breathing the smoke out. "This is too good to be true" he said finally as he pulled out a stake. "I can finally dispose of one of you and I will be totally justified in doing it", he slowly flipped the stake in his hand, "if this moment was anymore perfect I would cry." He looked at Xander to determine his reaction and was disappointed when he only stood there with a mildly amused look on his face. "I don't know how Buffy missed your heart, but I won't" with that he caught the stake one last time and in a quick motion threw it hard towards him. Xander stood there and watched the stake approach, he had time to dodge aside but chose to simply stay there and let it strike.  
  
The look of triumph on Spikes face fell when Xander remained standing even though he had a wooden stake sticking out of his chest. Seeing the anger on Xander's face he tried to slowly back away but stopped when Xander leapt in front of him. "Going somewhere?" Xander asked before hitting him across the face with the back of his hand.  
  
Shocked at the attack Spike staggered and fell to his knees under the impact, "What the?" he tried to push himself upright and screamed when Xander stepped hard on his hand and knocked him back down with another blow to the head.  
  
He wasn't able to do anything else but look blankly up at his tormentor. Xander face slowly morphed into that of his demon, his golden eyes almost glowing in rage. "You sniveling little vampire," Xander shouted standing over the prone vampire, "just what the fuck did you expect to do with this small pointy stick?" With that he ripped the stake out of his chest and threw it towards Spike, he flinched and glanced nervously at it when it impacted into the ground just to the left of him.  
  
"What ware you?" he tried to crawl away from the demon before him, despite his bravado the fear was plainly evident in his eyes.  
  
"Me?" Xander loomed over him, "We are death incarnate," he kicked Spike in the ribs causing him to roll over and groan. "We are the nightmares made flesh," he kicked him again in the back, struggling Spike coughed and spat out some blood. "We are the dark destroyer" he kicked him again but by this time Spike was already in too much pain to notice, "We are Xander" he finished as he kicked the fallen vampire in the head for the last time and knocked him out cold. 


End file.
